El apolipsis
by Mr.Diaz
Summary: esta histria se trata de tres chicos qu fueron elegidos para proteger a la tierra de una fuerza malicna. estos chicos fueron elegidos por portador del bien y este portador le dio a elegir un poder para cada uno.


El apocalipsis

(Todos pensamos que el mundo es dominado por una fuerza mas fuerte que nosotros, muchos les llaman Dios otros le llaman extraterrestres yo simplemente no creo en nada de esta.)

Tum, tum Emmanuel tocaba la puerta, mencey abre la puerta,

Emmanuel- que haces mencey, seguro viendo porno.

Mencey- cera tú

Mencey como siempre estaba jugando en la ps2

Emmanuel- Diablo mencey tú no te cansas de jugar san Andrea

Mencey- A no e que, que, que hete juego e muy jebi

Tum, tum estaban tocando la puerta

Mencey- ese es Artemi

Artemi- AAA dios mió mencey tu nadama jugando sabiendo que mami no quito lo mando. A mencey párese que le gusta que mami no pelee

Mencey- E que mami moleta mucho y yo siempre encuentro lo controles no, no, no importa donde ella lo esconda.

En ese momento todas las luces de la casa se apagaron un hombre muy extraño había aparecido, el era blanco y con pelo corta aunque no sabíamos de donde había salido ni como apareció hay no teníamos miedo, menos mencey el si tenia miedo

Emmanuel- que diablo de donde diablo salio este tipo.

¿?- Soy un mensajero, no pregunten de quien porque no lo puedo responder pero el mensaje que traigo se que no lo podrán rechazar cada una de ustedes han sido elegidos por el. Ahora cada uno de ustedes podrán elegir un poder cualquier poder

Emmanuel pidió telequinesia Artemi pidió el poder de electricidad y mencey el poder de tele trasportarse todos los tratamos y si era verdad todos teníamos poderes

Mencey- entonces tú eres una especie de mago o algo a si.

Artemi- Que eres

Emmanuel- y porque nos as dado estos poderes

¿?- soy lo que los humanos llaman un Ángel

Sus ojos se pusieron blanco completa mente, la luz se fue y el desapareció

Emmanuel- No se porque tenemos poderes pero lo tenemos y hay que aprovecharlo.

Desde ese momento hicimos todas clases de travesuras robamos dinero asustamos personas también electrocutamos personas disfrutamos mucho. Pero la verdad era que esos poderes fueron dados por una razón y un motivo muy importante tan importante que el mundo depende de ellos.

Al día siguiente fuimos a la escuela como un día ordinario.

Artemi- ay dios mió esta comida si que esta asquerosa

En ese momento Artemi escucho una vos extraña que le dijo (sácame), sonaba como una radio descompuesta.

Artemi- Tu oíste eso.

Cristina- De que estas hablando yo no e oído nada.

Artemi- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, olvídalo

En la tarde cuando salieron de la escuela artemi fue a su casa y mencey ya estaba en la casa,

Después de un rato llego Emmanuel

Emmanuel- oye artemi a ti no te paso algo extraño hoy, porque creo que tal vez podría haber demonios en la ciudad

Mencey- Estas loco como van a haber demonios

Emmanuel- no lo se tal vez si nos dieron estos poderes es para algo no crees.

Artemi- Ahora que lo dices escuche algo muy extraño en la escuela

Mencey- Que un peo que se tiro un amigo tuyo

Artemi- no escuche una voz que me dijo "sácame" como una radio estropeada

Emmanuel- Talvez deberíamos ir a investigar esta noche

Mencey- no, a hacer eso es entupido

Emmanuel- Pues quédate gallina

Mencey- Esta bien boy a ir porque me necesitan

Artemi- Si para que limpies el piso

En la noche como a las 12 PM artemi se levanto y despertó a mencey.

Artemi- Mencey levántate que nos vamos

Mencey-Tu madre, quiero dormir

Después de luchar para levantar a mencey salieron a buscarme, con los poderes de mencey se teletrosporto a la casa de Emmanuel y Emmanuel lo levanto, pero luego se dio cuenta que era mencey. Cuando llegaron a la escuela entramos con la tele transportación de mencey.

Emmanuel- Artemi donde fue que oíste esa voz

Artemi- en la cafetería

Mencey- e, Alguien podría prender las luces

Artemi- Aquí tengo un foco

Emmanuel- genial, vamonos para el lonche

Cuando llegaron al lonche la voz se escucho una vez mas pero solo artemi la avía escuchado, de repente aparecimos en un templo, era muy antiguo paresia como una tumba o algo parecido.

Mas adelante había una especie de altar que tenia un libro negro enzima, en el libro decía " tu amor nos libera, tu ira nos alimentara, y sus penas nos dará vida" Todos leymos la oración que estaba en el libro, cuando la leyeron Emmanuel comino hacia la parte de atrás de el altar, hay había un sin bola que paresia una estrella pero boca abajo

Emmanuel- Hey Artemi, Mencey miren esto

Artemi, Mencey- QUE

Mencey y artemi fueron a ver el sin bolo, en ese instante Emmanuel toco el sin bolo. Cuando lo toco empezó a brillar y del altar salio un humo negro como un carbón, ellos no sabían que era eso pero sabían que era algo muy malo. Uno de los humos se metió al cuerpo de Emmanuel pero el no se dio cuenta tampoco artemi ni mencey, todos solieron corriendo, todo se puso oscuro y aparecieron en la salida de la escuela

Artemi- que cojone paso hay, nunca había visto un humo tan negro como ese.

Hay apareció un hombre ero muy diferente al otro que nos dios los poderes.

Emmanuel- Quien eres!!!

¿?- Soy el Ángel Gabriel y esto que acaban de hacer no es nada bueno. Al leer ese versículo y tocar el símbolo han liberado a 10 poderosos demonios estos demonios son los encargados de liberar a Baltazar, un demonio mas poderoso de lo que ustedes puedan imaginar. No se como lo hacen o que se necesita pero lo mejor seria matarlos antes de que lo puedan hacer. Emmanuel ahora tu poder será retirado ya que en ti hay algo que es muy malo y los poderes que se te entregaron no se pueden mezclar con esa.

Emmanuel- De que estas hablando?

Ángel Gabriel- Cuando tocaste el símbolo que libero esos demonios una parte de ti se volvió como ellos y los poderes que fueron entregados no se pueden mezclar con esa maldad

El ángel levanto su mano y saco una luz del cuerpo de Emmanuel, ese era su poder, Emmanuel se había que dado sin poder cuando mas lo necesitaba cuando tenia que matar esos demonios, pero aun mas extraño era lo que dijo el ángel acerca de la maldad que había en el, que le abra ocurrido a Emmanuel en ese templo? Y porque a el?.Despues de hablar con el angel todos nos fuimos para las casas. Dos dias despues nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros seres queridos habian desaparesido y pensamos que fue por liberar los esa misma noche emmanuel fue a bajor la basura a las 11pm, derepente bio una sombra que se movio hacia el posillo de la silida del el basement. El se hacerco a ver que era, cuando se hacerco vio que esa sombra se apodero de un hombre, el hombre fue asia una mujer, saco una nabajo y le corto el cuello. Todos los que estaban hay se asustaron y llamaron a la policia, cuando la policia y la ambulancia llegaron y interrogaron al hombre, el hombre estaba asustado porque no sabia porque abia hecho aquel crimen.


End file.
